


Forgotten Children

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Lost Memories, M/M, Magic-Users, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the countries had children? and someone with magic took away their memories about the children? Enter the story of Indiana the youngest of America and England. She has a mission to make all the countries remember their children or the whole world will be covered in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indiana

A little girl dressed in blue jeans and a green shirt was gripping the pendant she wore around her neck. She was on a mission, a mission for both herself and her mother. She was child made out of love, but the cost of her birth was that she was forgotten by her own mother and father.

She knew because of the pendant that she wore, she got it from her grandmother who taught her about her own magic. The woman had been fading but she came back to protect and guide her granddaughter. Now she was in London and her goal was in sight, she could already feel the magic of the place calling her.

“Careful little kit.” a voice stated.

“Foxen.” the girl started looking at a red fox.

The red fox was her friend, he had to protect and taught her about the magic of the land. Her grandmother had chosen the red fox as her guardian. She once said that fox was a messenger but also a trickster.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, I need to see them..”

“Then let's go.”

The two entered the building where the countries were in.

X

The meeting was getting underway, and England was getting restless. He looked over at his siblings who deiced to come to the meeting. He could feel that something or someone was calling through the magic near the meeting room.

“Do you feel that?” he asked his eldest brother Scotland.

“Aye, someone is coming with magic.”

“But it feels like both the same as ours, but different...”

“Aye,” Scotland stated as the doors opened.

“Who's there?” Germany asked as a figure entered the room.

All eyes went to the girl standing before them, she was shaking but seemed to be looking for someone. The ones with magic could see that fairies were flying around her and besides was a red fox.

“Sorry to irrupt..” she stated.

This was when France went over to the girl and smiled.

“What a beauty, what's your name and what are you doing here?”

“Please, will you let go..”

“Not until  you answer.”

She held on to the necklace, as the fairies and fox stared at France.

“I'm Indiana, I'm the daughter of America and England.”

“What?!” Everyone stated as America fainted and England held on to his brother.

“It was much easier in my mind..” she whispered.

“Everything is easier in your mind pup.”

The girl just sighed and waited for the countries to organize themselves. She had a feeling that she was going to be asked many questions, and she might not know all the answers.


	2. past

America groaned as he was woken up. He looked up to see his brother Canada, who was holding him. Then he looked around to see the other countries were staring at him. America quickly got up then looked at the person who started this.

The girl was now seated while Italy was fussing over her. The girl for the most part was trying to be polite. Though she nodded at each question that the bubbly country asked she was looking between him and England.

“Italy, enough, let the girl have some space.” Germany stated.

“But I was just asking about her ve..”

“I belive that America and England should ask her the questions..”

“Yea.” America stated as he walked over to the girl.

“What would you like to know?” she whispered.

“Who told you that you are our daughter..”

“Native America, my grandmother.”

“Liar, she's been gone for years..”

The girl bit her lip, and held her pendant closer. She knew that her grandmother was suppose to disappeared hundreds of years ago, but that didn't change that fact that the nation did help raise her. Yet her when America, her father called her a liar, she couldn't help but shake.

Foxen growled, he knew the country couldn't see him, but he didn't like the nation call his partner a lair. The girl was telling the truth, if the country didn't belive her, then he was even more an idiot then when he was younger. That's when he heard footsteps coming from the other side.

“America, calm down.”

“England, she has to be lying..”

England sighed, the girl froze, was England going to tell her that she was lying also. She bit so hard that it started to bleed. Foxen notice and put his paw on her leg, as flying mint bunny flew over.

“You can see me right?”

She nodded.

“And the Fairies like you, you need be must have really powerful magic in blood..”

“She's the child of England.” Foxen stated looking at the said country.

England heard the conversation, and knelt down to touch the girl's face. That's when memories filled his head. He had to close his eyes, as one memory filled his brain.

_He was holding a small girl in his arms. He was smiling kissing her head and holding her close. That's when he felt someone come in, he looked up and saw a woman with black hair and tan skin. He frowned it seemed that this had happened before._

_“No..”_

_“I'm sorry England, but I need to take the child.”_

_“No, I already lost..”_

_“I know, but you will see her again, all of them.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because darkness is coming, and the only way for us to win is protect the ones who can stop them.”_

_“But..”_

_“You will see them again, now what do you name the child?”_

_“She's Indiana..”_

_“And her human name?”_

“Whittney...Whittney Victoria Kirkland-Jones.” he said tears in his eyes.

“Mum...do you remember me?”

“Oh, poppet, I'm sorry that I ever forgotten you.” he pulled her tight and held her close kissing her.

“England..so she's..” America asked his eyes wide looking between the two.

“Yes, she our daughter.” he replied as their daughter snuggled into this hold.

“But..”

“She's not lying America.”

The American just shook his head and sighed.

“I don't get it..”

“I know, but I belive our daughter has something to tell us.”

Whittney nodded and took a deep breath.

“I'm not the only child..all countries have children, I don't know how many or where, all I now is that they're out there. We need to find them..before the darkness has time to awaken.”

“What darkness?” Germany asked.

“I don't know, but Grandmother told me that if it was awaken it would spell doom.”

“Ve, that scary Germany.” Italy squeaked and hid behind the nation.

“So how do we find these kids?” America stated.

“Grandmother said that the necklace I wear will help me find them.”

“Okay..”

That's when the pendant started to glow, she touched it and the glow changed into a picture.

_It was a lake, the trees blowing in the wind, there was a boy about 20 with blond hair and was reading a book. On his left wrist was a bracelet with a emerald gem. In the tree he was leaning on sat a wren watching over the boy._

With that,the image faded and Indiana fell into her mother's arms.

“She used a lot of magic, she needs to rest,” Foxen told England.

“Alright, when she wakes up we'll go to find the boy.” Germany stated.

“I wonder just how many children are out there.” America asked.

“And if we can get to them before this darkness does.” England stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Indiana opened her eyes, finding herself laying on a couch. She looked around to see a man sitting on the chair beside her. He had hair which stood strait up, and in his mouth was a pipe. She sat up looking at him.

“You shouldn't smoke..”

The man looked at her his light green eyes staring into her teal eyes. She felt that she was being judge by the man. She pulled the jacket around her then realized that it was his.

“Is the Lassie awake.” a voice asked as a woman with red hair came over to them.

The man nodded as the woman came over. She had a kind smile on her face and she knelt down to looking into Indiana's eyes. She had the same eyebrows as her father.

“I'm your aunty Gwen or North Ireland.”

“So you believe me..”

“Yep, the fairies love you like our brother.”

“I wish others did..”

North Ireland sighed and hugged her, she didn't like to see the girl sad. She looked too much like her mother when she was sad. The woman hugged her and held her tight.

“Your father is an idiot.”

This caused the man in the room to snicker, as the two women looked at him. He sighed and just took another smoke of his pipe. North Ireland sighed and shook her head.

“I guess you met the Netherlands.”

“Yes, but where's my parents?”

“They went with some of the other countries to find the boy in the vision. Netherlands and myself deiced to stay here and make sure your okay.”

Indiana nodded and looked at Netherlands, then back at her aunt.

“Oh I deiced that Netherlands could help me watch you, he has a younger sister and knows a little bit about taking care of girls.”

“Okay..”

“Your worried about your parents.”   
“Yes..I think that me coming here is making the darkness reach for those who can stop them..”

“Then let's hope the countries can find their children first.”

Indiana nodded touching her pendent sending a small prayer to her parents.

X

“Are we sure this is the place?” America asked.

“Yes.” England stated.

The countries had split into teams of two to find the boy. America and England and been paired up, with England leading the way. This was because of his knowledge of the country and also his magic.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“You disowned our daughter.”

“So she says, she still could be lying.”

“I saw her as a babe in my arms.”

“But what if she's with this darkness, she could by lying to get close to us.”

England turned to him his eyes filled with fury. He grit his teeth and grabbed America's collar.

“Listen to me your git, she's our daughter if you don't accept I could care less, but do not tell me she's a liar, I know what I saw and I can see how she's mine and yours. “

“Okay..”

“And so help me if you make a move to hurt her I will end you.”

“Spoken like a true mother.” a voice stated behind him.

England turned around to see the boy that they saw in the vision. The said boy was standing on a tree branch. England couldn't help but worry about the boys safety.

“Will you get down..”

“Of course.” the boy stated and landed behind America touching his back.

_He was holding a small babe, England was sleeping and he was smiling. He smiled at the small babe. He had his mother's beautiful eyes but America's hair color, he was his first child._

_“Welcome to the world London, my son..”_

“William.” America stated looking at the boy.

“That's my name, now tell me what took you two so long.”

“Ah..”

He held his hand out to stop both America and England. He looked at them his green eyes filled with sadness and understanding. This killed America his memories filling his mind and his heart going out to his eldest son.

“Indiana found you.”

“How..”

“I was taken a few days after I was born. Both of you were asleep and grandmother Britannica took me. She raised me and then through her I found when my siblings were born..”

“Wait siblings?” America asked wide eyed.

“Yes, you have 3 children.”

“Where's the third?” America asked.

“I don't know.”

“What do you mean by that, you would look after one..”

“Because she's the only one that I could find, I know I have another sybling but I cannot find him.”

“How ya find her?”

“Because Grand mum was worried about her, she's the youngest of us.”

America was about to ask more when the rest of countries came over.

“I see you found the boy.” Germany stated.

“Yea, meet William or London.”

“So, what now?” Denmark asked looking at the boy.

“I want to meet my sister, then maybe the both of us can find the others.”

“Really..”

“I just hope it's in time.”

All the countries seemed to shiver at that but nodded.

X

_In the North a cold wind was blowing, filled with pain and death. Racing way from it was a trio each breathing hard. Beside them were two wolves one a golden color like lighting the other white as the snow around them. One of the trio was holding a small cat which was almost black as night with a white star on it's head._

_“Hurry we must find shelter.” the only male of the group stated pushing the the two girls infront of him._

_“Soren, I'm scared.” the one holding the cat stated as the cat meowed to comfort her._

_“I know Tini, we'll be safe as soon as we reach the clearing..”_

_“But what if they catch us before..”_

_“If that happens you will run as fast as you can.”_

_“But what about you and Bella?”_

_“_ _We'll be fine little sister.” the other girl stated touching the girl's shoulder._

_“Okay..”_

_That's when a dark figure came into view, Soren moved between him and the two girls. The white wolf followed him growling._

_“Run girls, get to the clearing now.”_

_“But soren.”_

_“Thor, Solara, take them.”_

_The golden wolf nodded and took charge of Bella taking her away from the two. The cat in Tina's hand jumped out and transformed into a female lion. She had Tina climb on her back and they started to run._

 


End file.
